<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not going anywhere by bbyonion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978875">I'm not going anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion'>bbyonion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, maybe a bit angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings will either make or break a relationship; and Yujin and Minju aren't exempted from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not going anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first posted on my AFF account.</p><p>but I've tweaked some parts, so this version is expounded a bit further than the original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Rain poured like a waterfall outside the windows, heavy and violent, making the silent atmosphere inside a duplex condo unit even more gloomy than it already was from being left empty for an entire weekend.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and a tall girl walked in soaking wet from head to toe. She walked with heavy steps across the unit all the way to the second floor, leaving a trail of water behind her before she closed the bedroom door with a loud bang.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, another girl walked through the unit's door.</p><p> </p><p>Likewise, her pink hair and clothes were soaked and dripping. Not only that, her eyes were also puffed and red. Her lips quivered not because of the cold, but because of too much crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Closing the door softly behind her, Kim Minju leaned and helplessly slid down against it until she was on the floor, continuing to cry her heart out after an awful fight with Ahn Yujin. She had tried to reason out but the younger was too angry to even try to listen to her. Her tears wouldn't stop falling as the memory from their argument just ten minutes ago flashed in her mind. Constantly and repeatedly, the younger's last words played like a broken record.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You've been waiting for this chance, right? Then, fine. If leaving me can make you happy...</em>
  <em> then go! Have fun with her!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju sobbed harder.<br/><br/></p><p>    <br/><br/></p><p>For all the three years that they've been together, never have they ever reached the point wherein either one of them even suggested the thought of separation. Yet all of a sudden, with just a single misunderstanding, they somehow fell apart. And she doesn't want to leave Yujin all because of it.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But remembering the hollowness she saw in the younger's eyes as she said those, Minjoo has never felt so scared her whole life.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She is scared to lose the only person who stayed and trusted her even when the people around her, including her own parents, doubted her. She is scared to lose the one who helped her stay grounded when she was close to losing her sanity in her attempts to give justice to a challenging lead role that she was forced to fill in despite her inexperience. She is scared to lose her sun that always shines the brightest when she smiles at her over the breakfast she had prepared for her. She is scared to lose the most comfortable place on earth: being in the younger's arms as she is lulled to sleep on nights when she is restless. She is scared to lose her when she has barely done anything to repay her for all the love that she has been given. And even if she does manage to do, she will never be able to bear the thought of losing the only person who stuck with her through thick and thin.</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p>Because even just the thought of losing Yujin... already suffocates Minju so much.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two days passed since that painful incident in the rain and, still, neither of them said a single word to each other. They crossed paths in every corner of their unit, but no progress was made.</p><p> </p><p>Minju tried twice, or thrice, but Yujin would just swiftly escape her presence and stay far from the older. Even at night, Yujin would choose to sleep in the living room rather than share the same bed with her. Although Yujin, being the thoughtful partner that she always has been, still cooked meals for them both, Minju's heart fell and broke every time she was treated coldly by the younger who had always been warm and cuddly with her. It hasn't been that long but she already misses the warmth the Yujin brings to her.</p><p> </p><p>Especially in a night so cold with the never-ending rain outside.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>With a cup of hot chocolate, Minju sat on the window ledge, looking over the city lights engulfed by the rain's haze. The more she stared through the rain, the colder she felt her insides turn. Not even the warm cup in her hands was enough to make her feel comforted.</p><p> </p><p>As only one person can make her feel that way.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>It's just unfortunate that they aren't in good terms.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She heard the door from upstairs open, then a tall figured went down the stairs and headed directly to the kitchen. She watched how Yujin moved around the place until she went back upstairs.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Minju sighed.  <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She couldn't take it anymore. She knew she had to make more effort. It was, after all, her fault that they became distant with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Placing her cup on the ledge, she stood up and walked towards the bedroom. She took one deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open.</p><p> </p><p>The younger was sitting on the bed, in her oversized red hoodie and jogger pants that Minju is very familiar of how comfortable they are after having been able to use them every once in a while, busy with whatever she was doing on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Minju faked a cough to try and grab Yujin's attention from her phone but only failed.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yujinie..."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her voice cracked, a bit hoarse from not being able to talk to anyone ever since the night of their fight. Yujin still ignored her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath to hold back her tears, she decided to continue what she had been willing to say, even if the younger wouldn't listen to her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry..."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still nothing.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But at least she didn't try to avoid her again and remained still on the bed.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That day... I didn't mean to ignore your texts and calls." Minju continued. "When you saw me with Chaewon, you understood it wrong. Yes, I laughed and joked around with her, but I only did that as a friend and nothing more like what you perceived. I stayed by her side because I know how much she was hurting that time. She lost an important role to a literal stranger, and you, of all people, would know how much that hurts someone. I comforted her the same way you comforted me before." She paused and took a deep breath to further steady her already shaking voice. "But I already know now that I never should've done that. I'm really sorry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're right. You didn't have to..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Yujin finally said something. Hearing her deep voice again, Minju swore she could hear the angels opening up the heavens and singing <em>hallelujah</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But I still did. And I knew I wanted to... as my means of giving back to all her kindness to me. That was it. I'm sorry. I still should've told you about it while you were away."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her words hang in the air for a few seconds as Yujin continued her business on her phone. Minju thought she was being ignored again until...<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come here." <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju stood dumbfounded for a while. There wasn't any gesture coming from Yujin but her voice was clearly inviting her. She waited a bit to see if the younger would call her again.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she did.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a small flick of her finger at the back of her phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Careful, and a bit hesitant, Minju slowly made her way closer to the foot of the bed. Yujin remained focused on her phone while Minju was already hyperventilating at the thought that she can finally cuddle up with Yujin after days of being ignored.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As steady as she can hold herself up despite her trembling limbs, Minju crawled onto the bed, cautious of every movement until she reached Yujin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like melted ice cream, Minju collapsed on the younger, burying her face on the crook of Yujin's neck. The warmth from the contact of their bodies made her tears escape its sockets and she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin immediately dropped her phone and wrapped her arms around the older, hushing her sobs as she rubbed her back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, Yujinnie..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh... It's okay. I should be the one apologizing to you. Stop crying." Yujin planted kisses on her head and on her cheek before hugging her tightly again. "Stop crying now... please, Minjoo-yah..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minjoo sniffled. "I missed you so much..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too... I'm sorry for ignoring you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." Another sniffle. "I deserved that. It was our <em>special day</em> and I spent it with someone else instead."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju felt Yujin pull away so she looked up to see the younger's face. Oh, how good it was to be able to see her pretty face up close again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin shook her head lightly, her eyes turning into apologetic ones similar of a puppy that Minju have always adored.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, Chaewon unnie told me the truth." Minju's brows shot up. "She called right after we got home and explained to me everything. I regretted what I said to you back then and wanted to apologize right away..." Yujin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if something was painful for her to say or, perhaps, remember. "But when I heard you crying downstairs, I became afraid. I was scared thinking that if I talk to you that time, I'd only end up hurting you more. So I held back...until it turned to days because I still couldn't find the strength I needed to talk to you again."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." was all Minju could say.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry, <em>unnie.</em> Your Yujinie is such a cowar-"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju did not wait for Yujin to finish as she pressed their lips together. She's heard enough. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh of contentment coming from the younger as she pulled her closer, tightening their embrace around each other and prolonging the kiss that they shared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Passionate and full of unadulterated longing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It lasted for almost a minute before Yujin pulled away and Minju felt discontented, frowning at the younger for breaking it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But when Yujin's dimples popped as she manifested her charming smile, Minju forgot about feeling upset.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry about what I said. The green monster ate me up, and before I could think rationally, I already spat those stupid words at you." Yujin groaned to herself. "God I was such an asshole for doubting you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where..." Minju started, hesitating on the question she's been willing to ask Yujin that night. The latter looked curious enough, so she finally asked. "Where did you even get the idea that I'm not happy and I'm leaving you for Chaewon?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin stilled for a moment before muttering a curse under her breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"From people. They kept flooding my mails with photos of you and Chaewon. You know how this industry works."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Since when?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Yujin's turn to hesitate, not really planning on answering the question, but Minju was unrelenting with her gaze. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Since she signed under the same company as you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju's eyes grew wide in realization. It's already been eight months since then!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's been that long? But you never-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know. I should've told you." Yujin sighed, then looked at the older lovingly. "But I just didn't want to distract you. You were on your big break, Joo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yujin..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is this thoughtful side of Yujin that Minju thinks she can never find a better replacement for. Despite her narcissistic nature at times, Yujin just never fails to be selfless when it comes to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Enough of that." Yujin cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, successfully distracting Minju from her thoughts and diverting her attention fully on her. "I really didn't mean anything that I said to you, I hope you know that." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju leaned and hummed against Yujin's palm. "I know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Yujin tucked Minju's hair behind her ear and pursed her lips. The older was tempted to kiss her lips again but decided not to and listen to whatever else she has to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's a tough promise given the nature of our work, but Joo, always trust that I will make sure that you'll be having the best time of your life for as long as you have me by your side. I can't afford to see you go and be happy with someone else."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I could say the same thing to you." Minju chuckled and snuggled closer to the younger. "But you don't have to worry, Yujinie. With you being by my side like this is already more than enough. And besides,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju looked up at her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm not going anywhere</em> without you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin equaled her smile and leaned in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And I'm never leaving without you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warm hugs and kisses will always be perfect for any cold, rainy night.</p><p>But to Minju, no matter the weather, it will always be perfect when it's with Ahn Yujin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>